


a naked man among the pines

by Munchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags To Be Added As Story Progresses, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Everyone is angry and afraid and guilty, Forced Bonding, Heavy Angst, Hunter Jesse McCree, I wish I could say I'm sorry, In which a werewolf force bonds with a human and no one knows how to reverse it, Injury, Lots of feelings being thrown around, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Monster Hunters, Naw you know, OR DO YOU???, Other Monsters - Freeform, Perhaps a god or two, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolf Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Werewolves, You know how this will probably go down, but I'm not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: “Before he can become a wolf, the lycanthrope strips naked. If you spy a naked man among the pines, you must run as if the Devil were after you.”~Angela CarterJesse goes on his first solo hunt for the guild and ends up coming back with a lot more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely members of the Bottom McCree Discord server~ All of you are a constant inspiration to all things smutty and bottom McCree! And a special shout out to my betas Bloome, and DirtyHands for taking the time to read through this mess!
> 
> As stated in the tags, this work contains Rape/Non-con between a werewolf and a human, so please read with caution. I plan to continue this story and go more into the aftermath of it for Jesse's sake really. Eventually they'll have a happy ending... maybe...

 

 

Jesse wakes to the sound of buzzing from across the room. He’s tempted to ignore it, going so far as to roll over and press into the warmth of the man next to him, but the phone once again lights up and vibrates across the dresser. With a sigh of great reluctance, he crawls out of bed and trounces over. 

 

He barely has his eyes open as he tries to register the bright screen. Instead he just picks up the phone, not bothering with who it might be. He answers, “Hello?”

 

“Hello!” Reinhardt's enthusiastic voice bursts through the receiver. Jesse almost throws his cell out the window. Instead he just pries the thing away from his ear, now startled to full alertness.“I wanted to know how your assignment was going!” Reinhardt's cheerful tone does little to soothe his annoyance. 

 

“Captain Reinhardt…” he begins, but quickly glances at his partner still in bed. The rhythmic breathing telling Jesse that he’s still asleep. In a much quieter tone, he says, “I’m with a civilian, just give me a moment.”

 

He quickly tip toes to the motel door, grabbing his boxers off the floor, and quietly goes out onto the balcony. Upon his discovery that it’s just about dawn, Jesse curses. He hears Reinhardt laugh almost slyly.

 

“ _ Oh _ … I see…” Jesse can practically hear the smirk on the older man’s voice. “Having a little fun on your first solo hunt I see.”

 

“I… That’s none of yer business!” He pouts. Reinhardt simply laughs again. “Anyway Captain… To what do I owe the pleasure of gettin’ a call at the ass crack of dawn?” 

 

He receives a fond chuckle and his hackles are instantly soothed. Damn that man. “Simply checking in on you. Ana has been very worried since you’ve left, even if she doesn’t show it. So, I thought you’d like to help me soothe her fretting.”

 

Jesse smiles, “I’ve got a lead. There’s a trail in the local state park that the wolf likes to sniff around at. I’ll be setting up camp there tonight.”

 

“Are you sure that’s safe? To confront the beast at his hunting grounds could put you in a tight spot.” There’s an undertone of concern that laces Reinhardt's words.

 

It’s bitingly cold as Jesse leans onto the railing. A shudder runs down his spine, but he continues confident, “I’ve taken into account that it’s late fall, there won’t be anyone there ‘cept maybe the rangers. So I’m planning on just observing the mutt from a safe distance and then strike when it’s in human form. I’ve already scouted the area out to find a suitable place to lay my head. I’ll also be laying down _ a lot _ of wards and wolfsbane around my camp.” He picks up a cocky tone, “Honestly Captain. I’m not an amature, I know what I’m doin’.”

 

“We’re just concerned, Jesse.” Reinhardt adopts his fond tone, but it sounds sad. It’s familiar in the way a child is familiar with their parent’s voice when they’re concerned. Jesse smiles to himself, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the man’s protectiveness. It was nice, but not always welcomed.  

 

Jesse rubs his arms, trying to warm himself up. “Sorry Rein. I know you and Miss Ana are just lookin’ out fer me… I promise I’ll be careful, there ain’t even been any reports of people gone missin’ or found dead… It’s like the wolf doesn’t  _ want _ to hurt anyone…” Jesse laments.

 

“A beast will hunt, regardless if it is the livestock or the farmer. It needs to be taken care of,” Reinhardt reminds him. “Stay safe, Jesse. And may  Saint Hubertus guide you. ” 

 

“I will. Thanks, Captain.” He hangs up, taking a moment to watch the sky change color slowly. Breathing in the chilling air, a shiver runs through his body and he retreats back into the warm confines of the hotel room. 

 

He removes his boxers once inside and quickly crawls back under the covers. He shifts towards the man in his bed just as he stirs. 

 

“Hey…” The blonde opens one sky blue eye, peeking down at Jesse’s face as he wraps his arms around him. “You’re freezing.” The man shudders but continues to drag Jesse to him. 

 

“Sorry darlin’, had to take a phone call.” Jesse says quietly before snuggling into the older man’s chest. “I’ll take ya out fer breakfast if ya wanna warm me up,” he says rather suggestively. 

 

The man scoffs playfully, “How about we just sleep in for a few more hours and I’ll get you breakfast.”

 

“If ya say so, Jack.” Jesse hums and wraps them both deeper into the covers.

 

* * *

 

Jesse hikes up the mountainous trail, looking over the forest. He’s miles away from the closest town and the weather is getting colder with the sun behind a cloudy sky.

 

He had the chance to look up some weather reports while having breakfast with Jack -and maybe a little extra fun afterwards-. Most of them said there was a high chance for snow, with a clear night. And here he thought he’d have some sunshine while setting up camp. 

 

When Jesse finds the spot he scouted out the other day, he begins setting up sigils and wards around in a large circle. Blessed charms hang from branches and trees, while wolfbane litters his camp site. He curses to himself as he realizes that he left his silver dagger at the motel by accident. It’s a stupid mistake, but he still has his six shooter on him, and he reminds himself that he’s only tracking the beast tonight, not confronting it. Still, he’ll have to be extra cautious. 

 

Jesse manages to finish the preparations just as snow starts to fall. His tent already set up and his food rations safely tucked away, he starts to go through his hunting supplies. He isn’t too concerned about starting a fire, as he’s just going to track the wolf down all night. Besides, he’d rather not alert the beast to his presence by starting a one anyway. The smell of ash and smoke could reach miles and Jesse would rather not take the risk. As he’s prepping for his fun filled night of staking out, Jesse’s mind wanders to his new “friend”. 

 

He’d met Jack at the town bar, talking casually with the bartender. Jesse had been there listening to any local gossip about strange things going bump in the night. He wasn’t getting any kind of new intel from what he’d already been given, but something Jack said piqued his interest. 

 

He can’t recall what it was, but he did end up joining in and then having an enthusiastic conversation about popular western movies. Then Jack offered him another shot of whiskey and Jesse just happened to notice the flirty look in his sapphire eyes. Jesse couldn’t exactly say he wasn’t interested. Jack was tall and handsome, with styled blonde hair that rivaled fields of grain. Spots of fading freckles that anyone might miss if they weren’t looking closely enough, decorated his pale skin. He was the all American, boy-next-door with a kind look on his face that Jesse just couldn’t resist.

 

The flirting continued to get more and more obvious as the night went on. Eventually Jesse mentioned that he was staying at a motel nearby and Jack offered to drive him back. They barely made it to his room before bodies collided in rough passion. Jack may have been the sweet as can be farmer boy, but in bed he was something  _ else _ . 

 

Jesse can’t help but blush as the memory of Jack fucking him into the mattress plays in his head on repeat. Whispering sweetly into his ear as he gripped Jesse’s short hair and thrusted that big cock into his pliant body. The warmth of Jack’s skin was almost searing, burning everything it touched. It sent Jesse into a frenzy, rutting against the man for as much friction as he could. He watched hard muscles shifted under skin with each thrust and pull, from Jack broad shoulders to his narrow waist. Jesse wanted nothing more than to mark that skin, learn every scar and bump he could make out. 

 

Jesse was surprised he could still walk after last night. Honestly, he couldn't think of a time he was more desperate and needy in his young life. He even bit the guy earlier that morning when they went at it again after breakfast, almost breaking the skin. He was lucky Jack was such a good sport about it. He even seemed pleased with the dark mark left on his shoulder. 

 

Jesse shakes his head, trying to concentrate on carving the ancient rune into a nearby tree. He has a lot of work to do before tonight. Maybe when he finishes here tomorrow, he can call up Jack for one more lovely night before he has to go back to the guild?

 

Jesse quickens his pace.

 

* * *

 

The night air bites into Jesse’s skin, despite the many layers he’s wearing. He peers through the binoculars again, getting impatient. He’s strategically perched on a hillside, overlooking a trail. The werewolf was said to have favored the spot and would often be spotted there late at night. Jesse’s having second thoughts, though. The intel he got was a bit vague concerning the exact time. Accounts varied, so a stakeout was in order.

 

Jesse sits there in the snow, hoping the werewolf will arrive soon enough and begin his long night of cautiously tracking the beast down. He clutches the wolfsbane at his side, chasing away any anxiety. He’s hunted down countless werecreatures before. 

 

It’s just this time he’s alone, not with another senior member of the guild. 

 

He takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves and watches vigilantly down the hill side. It’s quiet for the most part. He’ll definitely be able to hear something if it comes by. With the snow storm gone and the full moon out, Jesse can clearly make out the trail down below. 

 

After some time, he’s able to spot some movement. He holds his breath and hunkers down. Keeping his eyes on the trail, his hyper-focused attention stays glued onto the spot for any signs of movement. The anticipation soon turns into disappointment when all he sees is a deer leap out from the tree line.  

 

Before he has a chance to sigh, however, there’s a loud crack behind him. 

 

Jesse twists around to see a glowing pair of yellow eyes against a black silhouette through the shade of the trees. He jumps to his feet. The shadow growls. 

 

Jesse pulls out his six shooter and flashlight, quickly pointing it at the creature. Sure enough, Jesse spots the werewolf between the dormant trees, large and imposing as it stands on two legs. It growls again, baring its long sharp teeth. Its ears point back. Dark claws contrast against white snow as the beast takes a step forward using its long, unnatural looking foreleg.

 

Jesse brings up the gun in forewarning. He’s frightened, but he’s also prepared for a fight with silver bullets already loaded and ready. The beast gives another growl, louder and more threatening. 

 

“Come at me, you son of a bitch!” Jesse yells. 

 

The beast lunges forward. Jesse rolls out of the way into the snow. He shoots, clipping the wolf’s shoulder. It howls in pain, bringing its human like paw against the wound. Jesse expects the thing to start running, like any other werecreature, but it doesn’t. To Jesse’s utter shock, it bares its long canines, roaring at him. Its yellow eyes are wild as they stare him down. 

 

The werewolf goes down on all fours and lunges again. Jesse, taken aback by the uncharacteristic behavior, is too slow to respond fast enough. The beast gets in front of him, swiping its claws. Jesse manages to dodge the initial blow to his chest, but his flashlight is knocked from his hand. The creature attempts to pin him down, bringing his arms up to shove him. Jesse leaps out of the way, and sprints into the forest. 

 

He throws sprinklings of wolfsbane behind him, trying to deter the beast away. He can hear the thing tromping through the forest, the sound of crunching snow and breaking branches alerting Jesse to its presence. 

 

“Shit!” Jesse curses as he leaps over a fallen tree. He’s getting close to camp. The runes and wards should be able to steer the beast away until sunrise, but Jesse has to get there first. 

 

He takes pot shots behind him as he hears the werewolf getting closer. He’s got the best aim in the guild  — save for Miss Ana —  so he’s not surprised when he lands a shot. He hears it howl, but the creature still isn’t deterred. Jesse manages to spot it a few paces behind him. Its vicious maw is drooling like it was infected. Blood spills out of the bullet hole, matting warm, brown fur with bright red clumps.

 

The moment it takes for his quick gaze behind him, a large branch falls off a tree. He turns back just in time for his feet to collide with it, and tumbles into a small clearing, kicking up snow. He mentally curses widowmakers as he quickly tries to get up. He’s kneeling by the time the beast quickly descends upon him. 

 

His grip on his gun hadn’t failed him through the fall, and he lifts it up to shoot. The beast merely knocks it away just as Jesse’s finger brush the trigger. It goes flying several feet away, and Jesse barely manages to see where it lands before the werewolf pins him to the snowy ground. He curses again and attempts to grapple away. It was foolish of him to have forgotten his silver dagger. Now he’s paying the price.

 

Jesse struggles against the creature’s weight, pulling at fur and shoving its muzzle away. He’s screaming at the top of his lungs, hoping against hope that it’ll scare the mongrel into running. Instead it starts sniffing up his body, yellow eyes focused on his body. Then it claws at his coat and clothes, ripping away layer after layer. Talons tear into skin, leaving scratch marks that start to bleed in little pearls. 

 

Jesse panics, kicking and thrashing as more fabric is torn away, baring his skin to the cold air. He starts to rip at fur when the beast lowers its head. Tears spring from Jesse’s eyes as he faces the inevitable, but he startles as he feels a wet tongue glide across his exposed chest. 

 

“W-what?” he gasps as he feels the wetness cool rapidly across his skin, only for the wet heat to return as the werewolf continues to stroke. Jesse’s momentary shock quickly subsides as his stinging cuts are suddenly licked clean. He panics and start to pull at fur and pointed ears.

 

“ _ Stop! _ What in God’s name are you — ” He gasps again as the front of his jeans are torn apart. “Get  _ off! _ ” Jesse tries to shove the beast off, but can’t. The weight of it is too much for Jesse to even budge. He begins to squirm, wiggling away. He manages to shove at the wolf’s muzzle as he tries to escape, but it growls deep in its chest and surges forward. 

 

Teeth meet Jesse’s neck, lightly scraping across his jugular. Jesse freezes, shivering from fear. Tears burst and fall from his eyes silently. The wolf doesn’t tear into his throat however, simply pressing its canines against his skin softly. A silent warning. 

 

Jesse’s chest heaves as the beast pulls away, sniffing his throat and chest before continuing to lap up bruises and cuts and shred away more of his clothes. Jesse can do little but shiver and wait. Occasionally gasping as the creature tongues at sensitive skin. Sniffing and huffing as it descends down. Teeth scrape lightly against his torso and stomach as the wolf carefully flicks its slick tongue against a bleeding cut. Its clawed hands pick apart clothes like tissue paper. It moves with a frantic need, but it still somehow seems gentle. Like it’s partially sated for now.

 

Jesse has done countless research on werecreatures, but nothing had prepared him for this. There’s no record of a werebeast licking at its victim's wounds so… delicately, or at all for that matter. He’s never heard of a werewolf frantically tearing off clothes but not skin. He doesn’t know what to do. 

 

“I… What…” Jesse croaks. He can’t get his thoughts straight as he watches this creature try and soothe him while savagely trying to get every part of him exposed. It doesn’t make sense. By the time the wolf licks its way down his body, it’s torn away most of his jeans and boxers, exposing more delicate skin and Jesse’s soft cock to the bitter cold air and snow. The creature stops, taking a moment to shove its snout into his crotch and inhale his scent deeply before taking a long, wet lick. Jesse gasps, trying to push the thing away. 

 

“Wha — g-get off!  _ No! _ ” He cries, but the beast is not deterred and simply continues, leaving a trail of wet heat and goosebumps, “Stop!”

 

Large paw like hands press against his chest and hip pinning him to the snowy ground. Jesse’s struggles renew, thrashing against the weight of the creature’s palms. “ _ No! _ ” He protests. He digs his feet into the snow below and thrusts upwards, arching his back. Claw slip against his skin and scrape fresh cuts that begin to bleed. The wolf ignores his pleas and continues licking his cock eagerly. It starts to grow harder to Jesse’s dismay and he tries to struggle again. “Stop,  _ please! _ ”

 

The creature nuzzles its maw even lower, sniffing. It suddenly grips Jesse’s hips and thighs and hauls him up. The beast’s teeth rip away more fabric to expose the rest of his body to numbing coldness. When it does, it licks a hot stripe against his still loosened hole. 

 

Jesse shrieks, gripping onto handfuls of snow desperately trying to buck the creature away. His fingers sting as he struggles to find purchase. “ _ S-stop _ !” He can only gasp as the beast spreads his thighs further and begins to lap in earnest. Tears flow down his cheeks as he sobs, “No! This… this can’t be — ” He gives a wet gasps, feeling the creature’s tongue penetrate the loosened ring of muscle with relative ease. He feels the moan leave his chest quietly, against his control. 

 

The werewolf growls lowly, almost sounding satisfied. “Please, no...” Jesse sobs again as the wolf licks further and further into his body, loosening him up even more. “S-stop,” he whimpers as pleasure shoots up his spine. 

 

The beast leaves his quivering hole to tongue further up, over his taint and balls. Its maw opens wider to leave wet, dooling licks across his most sensitive parts. Jesse whines desperately, a mix between panic and pleasure. “N-no more…” he quietly sobs. 

 

He feels himself being lowered back down. Somewhere in the irrational part of his mind, Jesse thinks the creature actually listened to him. More tears fall from his eyes as the wolf nuzzles up his body, stopping to lick away fresh cuts. It noses into his neck sniffing and making quiet, low sounds. A big paw grips at his thigh while the other scratches up his back. Jesse trembles as he softly cries, trying to regain his bearings. It doesn’t help when the wolf start lapping at his neck and collarbone, scenting him. And though his numb skin welcomes the warmth and his cock is still hard and leaking, Jesse hisses at the creature to stop.

 

Then he feels something unbearably hot press against him. Jesse screeches, panic renewing his energy and he tries to buck the beast away. He pulls and pushes at rich brown fur and hard muscle, struggling against the heavy weight of the creature. “Wh-what?!  _ No! _ ” He pulls away clumps of fur, yet the beast doesn’t seem to care as it presses its hard, sleek member against Jesse’s hole. 

 

Jesse scrambles and presses his hands to the snowy ground again, trying to get some kind of purchase. He sobs loudly as he feels the first push, slow and burning. “No! No no no… please s-stop!” He snivels. The beast continues to lick at and nuzzle at his neck to inhale his scent, like it can’t get enough. 

 

He feels the head pop through and can’t help the gasp. His back arches as his hole stretches for the rest of the shaft slowly, easing the werewolf in. Jesse cries and whimpers at the burning sensation, having never taken anything that big before. The wolf nuzzles into his face, licking at his cheeks as though it were trying to ease his tears away. Jesse tries to shake his head, but his thoughts are clouded to everything but the feeling of being stretched past his limits.  

 

“ _ Ah _ … p-please,” he croaks, “No more… s-stop. I-I  _ can’t _ …” The beast chuffs at him, licking his face gently. Jesse clenches his jaw and grips at the creature’s broad shoulders. His fingers tangle into fur again, fisting it but not pulling. The werewolf’s dick is long and girthy. Jesse’s not sure how much he can take, but it’s determined to slide itself all the way into Jesse’s quivering body. 

 

Jesse whimpers as he feels the beast stop it’s long, slow thrust. He heaves a breath in air that he didn’t know he was holding onto. He feels the wolf shift, making him weakly cry out, before it dips its head back and licks into his opened mouth. Jesse whines and shivers at the wet warmth lapping at his tongue. A pale imitation of human kissing. Was the thing more sentient? Could the human part be influencing the beast?

 

Jesse shakes, leaving his mouth slack open for the wolf to do as it pleased. The cold bites into his exposed skin not covered by a mass of fur. He whimpers again and the wolf moves. 

 

The first thrust is slow, but not delicate. Stretching Jesse insides almost painfully, but the pleasure is there. He shudders, grip turning white knuckled. It does it again, barely leaving the warm confines of his body before thrusting back in. Jesse can’t hold back the sounds coming from his throat. Needy and light. 

 

“Oh… I —  _ Ah! _ ” He’s surprised by a harder thrust, hitting that spot inside him that makes his legs weak and turns his thoughts into mush. He shudders violently, moaning. The beast growls lowly, lightly nipping at his exposed throat, not breaking skin. 

 

The thrusts grow longer and faster, stretching Jesse further open. Brushing sensitive spots that Jesse didn’t think could be reached. His moans grow louder, more desperate. His body trembles with pleasure, overstimulated and sensitive to every move and touch. 

 

“Uhh… P-please… Ah- _ AH! _ ” Jesse begs, not sure for what though. The wolf simply huffs, enveloping his large arms around the hunter’s trembling body and noses at his jaw. Tears spring forth anew as Jesse feels his cock rubs against a furry belly, friction giving him a new sense of pleasure. He clings to the beast even closer, moaning loudly. “ _ Oh God! _ D-don’t…” He can’t finish his thoughts as something even larger presses against his ass repeatedly. 

 

It’s hot and large and Jesse has no idea what it is. He panics, “ _ W-wait! _ Oh God! W-what _ is _ that?!” He nearly sobs as it’s pressed harder against his hole. “N-no  _ wait! _ ” He clings to fur and pulls as the bulb starts to press in. The werewolf stops it’s thrusting just to focus on pushing it through. 

 

“I-it’s too big, s-stop!” Jesse sobs as it stretches his hole almost painfully. He shudders as the creature continues regardless of his weak pleas. It growls deeply, moving it’s jaws around Jesse’s jugular, catching at skin like it desperately wants to bite down and never let go. Once it pops in, Jesse yelps and trembles. It’s huge, almost too big to fit comfortably. “A-ah…” The wolf ruts against him and the sensation nearly sends Jesse over the edge. “Wa- _ wait _ …” He tries to plead. His frail voice trembling and small. 

 

The beast continues to rut, scenting and licking at his neck and chest. Its paws frantically along his body, trying to find some kind of purchase against his quivering skin. Jesse cries silently, more from the overstimulated feeling than anything else. Then the creature ruts particularly hard, almost popping the bulb back out before thrusting it back in. Jesse yelps, feeling the tip hit his prostate head on. 

 

“O-oh God…” He whispers with a trembling voice, “Oh God, _ please _ …” he begs, clutching against the beast for dear life, feeling powerful muscles shift under skin and fur. It starts to thrust in short yet hard pumps of its hips. The knot pulls out before it thrusts back all the way in. A rhythm of empty and full picks up as the creature thrusts deeper and harder, a desperateness to every movement. It huffs and pants, frantically licking and inhaling through its open maw what skin it can reach. Jesse can only hold on as pleasure surges through his body. 

 

He sobs out loudly, giving the wolf little  _ ah, ah, ah _ ’s. He can hear the squelch of his wet hole as the beast ruts against him, only making his cock twitch at the sounds. He begs after what seems like hours, “P-please! I… I n-need…” He isn’t sure what he’s asking for, but the werewolf seems to know and takes a large palm and presses it against the sensitive skin of his cock. 

 

Jesse keens, thrusting up against it. Desperate for the rough friction that will alleviate his leaking, throbbing cock. “ _ F-fuck! _ ” he cries out, cumming suddenly over his stomach and the beast’s palm. He clenches his whole body, tensing at the intense sensations wracking it. 

 

He registers the wolf growling loudly, nipping at his neck before thrusting a few more times. Jesse moans as he feels searing heat spill inside him. The knot grows even bigger, like it’s trying to stay inside him as the wolf’s cock continues to twitch and pump. Jesse can only whimper as the beast lightly ruts, grinding against his ass. It pants, tongue lolling out and it bares its weight against Jesse’s smaller frame. Jesse shivers at the press of snow against his aching back. The beast nuzzles into him, wrapping its arms around his figure, as though it were keeping him warm. 

 

Jesse whines, the werewolf still twitching inside him. It presses into his face and laps away tears gently. Jesse can hardly catch his breath, trembling body going slack and pliant. He lets the beast lick into his mouth again, not having the energy to stop it. 

 

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, the bulb shrinks, letting the wolf slip out of him. Jesse yelps and whines at the uncomfortable feeling, the gush of what he thinks his cum leaking down his ass and into the snow below. Still, he feels slightly thankful nonetheless. He shifts under the beast, not sure what it will do next. He contemplates making a break for it and grabbing his gun along the way, but knows that he’ll barely be able to stand after that. He can feel his thighs and legs shaking, still in the air.

 

Then the he feels paws grab into his hips and flip him to his elbows and knees.

 

“ _ W-wait! _ No! I c-can’t-” He trembles and panics as the wolf bares down on him again, still hard and twitching. It licks and scents at his back, tracing small scars. Jesse whines as he feels the head of its cock push through his swollen hole again. 

 

This time as it places its palm against his stomach, Jesse can feel the creature’s cock bulging there. He whimpers and bows his head, knowing that it’s going to be a long night. 

 

* * *

 

Jesse stirs from his sleep to find himself surrounded by blankets and fur pelts. It’s warm and comfortable, and he’s very reluctant to get up and look around at where he is. He snuggles back into the covers, but turns his head slowly at the sound of a kind voice. 

 

“Hey…” 

 

“Jack…” Jesse says groggily. He starts to lift himself up, but is stopped by Jack’s large hand. 

 

“It’s okay, don’t strain yourself… please.” There’s an obvious tremble of guilt bleeding into Jack’s tone, and Jesse can’t help but be concerned. 

 

“I’m…” He lifts up again, despite Jack’s pleas not to, and rubs his eyes. “How did you find…?” He looks up only to catch the bite mark he left the morning before in the junction between Jack’s shoulder and neck.

 

Suddenly his groggy mind supplies memories of last night  — or earlier this morning —  with almost unbearable clarity. He stares at the bruise unbelievably. 

 

He remembers the clearing, the first signs of morning twilight. The full moon just dipping below the horizon. He was fucked good and hard and was about to pass out, but he caught the beast moving away from him. The sounds of bones aligning and snapping, the sight of muscle shifting below skin and receding fur. A pained howl echoes into the sky and Jesse saw a man stand on shaky legs. 

 

A familiar figure, pale and blonde with wide shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist. He turned and stumbled quickly over to Jesse’s exhausted body. Before he could pass out into blissful sleep, he managed a peek at the man above him. At the time he couldn’t make out the other man’s face properly — could only make out faint freckles— , but he had recognized the bite mark near his neck before he passed out.

 

“Jesse, I —  ” Jack begins. Jesse startles and pushes himself further across the little bed, pressing himself further into the blankets and furs. Jack reaches out, but stops hesitantly. His hand falls to his lap. Concern blooms across his pretty face, and Jesse doesn’t know whether to punch it, or caress it. 

 

“Where the  _ hell  _ am I?! What did you  _ do  _ to me?!” Jesse’s voice is hoarse, almost weak, but his anger ignores the pained croaking. 

 

“You’re in my house. I’m just outside of town.” Jack explains right away, trying to soothe Jesse’s panic. “As for the other question… I’m-I’m not sure… I’ve never…” Jack trails off face pained and flushed. “Jesse, I’m _ so sorry _ . Nothing like that has ever happened before.”

 

“What the hell do ya  _ mean? _ ” Jesse squawks, “You fucking…” Jesse chokes on his words and curls into the blankets more. 

 

“ _ I know _ … I know. Let me try… I’m not making excuses, but let me ask you a few questions, and try and see if I can explain what happened, okay?” Jack says gently. Jesse glares at him, but doesn’t make any other indication of moving. Jack sighs and takes a seat on the side of the bed, his back facing the young hunter in a sign of submissiveness. He takes a moment to bury his face into his hands before heaving another sigh. 

 

“Did I bite you?” Jack begins finally.

 

Jesse doesn’t answer right away, half out of seething anger and half out of actually trying to remember. “You nibbled here and there, but ya never broke skin,” he grumbles. 

 

Jack sighs again, more in relief before sitting up a little further, “Okay… That’s… alright. I know I scratched you a bit. I can see the marks.”

 

“Yeah… Ya tore my clothes off too.” Jesse curls further into the blanket, sending a seething glare Jack’s way. 

 

Jack grimaces before asking, “Okay, did I… lick…?” He trails off. 

 

“Lick  _ what? _ ‘Cause you were  _ slobbering _ all over me.” Jesse bristles if only a bit in vicious satisfaction when Jack flinches. 

 

“Did I lick at your scratches?” Jack asks hesitantly. Jesse looks away then and nods, face going red. Jack looks more alarmed and nods. “Okay, hold on…” He gets up and heads out the bedroom door hurriedly. 

 

Jesse quickly surveys the room around him while Jack is out. The house appears to be more of a large cabin. He looks out the window behind him and sees that it’s snowing again. Jack must live more into the state forest, but he spots another house through the thick tree line. The room is pretty well lived in. Second hand furniture placed in a pleasing way. A desk, covered in papers and labels sits in the corner of the room, with a printer and laptop sitting on the wooden surface. There’s nick-knacks sporadically placed here and there on shelves and walls, mostly pictures and tiny matchbox cars. 

 

Jesse also spots his gun on the dresser across the room.

 

Jesse bolts from the bed, nearly collapsing in the process. On shaky legs, Jesse makes it to the dresser and snatches his gun. He checks the barrel and groans in frustration. It’s been unloaded, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still use it as a weapon. 

 

He hears Jack return before he sees him enter in the dresser’s mirror, two steaming mugs with him. Jack startles when he notices Jesse standing. He places the mugs down, taking hesitant steps towards him. “Jesse, you need to rest.” He sounds panicked as he reaches his hand out to him. 

 

Jesse twists around then and collides into him, shoving them both to the floor with a loud thud. They struggle, Jack trying to get a grip on the hunter to grapple him away, while Jesse tries to smash butt of his six shooter into Jack’s face. Jesse manages a good swing at Jack’s temple, making him lose his grip. He raises his hand to smash his gun into Jack’s head this time, but hesitates at the apex of the swing.  

 

He looks into wide blue eyes that tell stories of big, open skies, at freckles that lightly dust pale cheeks, and a bandage peaking from the collar of a well worn shirt, where Jesse knows a bullet went through. He grits his teeth and tries to bring the gun down again, but finds that he can’t. He stops just half way, nearly flinching back, like his arm refuses to listen and struggles against the rest of his body. His shoulders tremble and he can’t keep a good grip on his gun. There’s a pain deep in his chest that he doesn’t know what the cause of it is. 

 

He grips Jack’s shirt and tugs violently, drawing his arm up once more but can’t even bring it down. “ _ Why can’t I kill him?! _ ” Jesse thinks, only managing a frustrated screech, voice broken and wet. He feels tears running down his face that he doesn’t understand. The anger failing him and leaving nothing but fragile emotions he can’t name, a sense of the unknown. He’s suddenly scared, trembling with this new found turmoil and confusion. He let’s go of Jack, smacking him in the chest instead out of frustration. The erratic beating of Jack’s heart against his hand is the only stability he can find. It’s the only anchor he’s got, and he wants nothing more than to curl into the man’s chest below him. To feel the comfort of Jack’s warmth and solidity.  He lets the gun fall to his side, but refuses to let go of it even when his grip gets weaker and weaker. 

 

Jack reaches up tentatively, equally alarmed and scared. “Don’t fucking  _ touch me! _ ” Jesse wrenches himself back up on shaky legs, tumbling back and hitting the edge of the dresser. Jack slowly gets up, arms raised in surrender. 

 

“Jesse, _ please _ just get back in bed. You’re injured.” Jack’s voice strained, like he’s holding back everything.

 

“No thanks to  _ you! _ ” Jesse jerks away as Jack takes a step forward. 

“I know,” His tone is tense, trembling with held back emotion. “Just… Just let me help you, okay?”

 

“ _ Fuck _ you.” Jesse says through gritted teeth. He clutches to the lip of the dresser in one hand, the other hanging onto his gun, never breaking eye contact. Staring Jack down and daring him to make a move. 

 

He watches the man take a deep breath, eyes closed and face pinched. Jack’s paler than usual. He can actually  _ see _ the freckles splattered across his tired face. Jack’s whole body is tense, from the slope of his shoulders down to his unsteady legs, and the bags under his eyes only adds to the sad image. Jack is far from the warm, flirtatious man from the bar. 

 

He opens his eyes and levels Jesse with a pleading look that doesn’t match his calm tone. “At least drink the tea,” He gestures behind him to the mugs sitting on the side table, “It’s a special blend I picked up from a witch who lives back in the Alps.”

 

Jesse doesn’t move. Instead he glares between the mug and Jack, suspicion clear on his face. Jack grabs one of the mugs and lifts it, “It’s not poisonous. Well, not unless you drink a gallon of the stuff…” Jack corrects. “It’s got essence of wolfsbane infused with the other ingredients. It stops lycanthropy in the early stages.”

 

Jesse stiffens, grip on the dresser turning the knuckles white. Jack’s eyes widen, realizing his mistake and quickly amends, “It’s a  _ precaution! _ Lycanthropy is transferred through saliva into the bloodstream, but it requires a lot, which is why biting is the way to go.” He lifts the tea up again and takes a cautious step forward, “As a hunter, you know this.”

 

Jesse’s hands tremble as he relaxes his grip. He’s still not trusting the werewolf, but he knows that what Jack says is true. And he also knows that such teas do exist, Ana makes all kinds of blends that could cure almost anything if caught early enough. So, he reaches his arm out, stretched far in front of him. Jack takes notice and does the same, creating as much distance as possible before Jesse snatches the mug away from him. 

 

He sniffs the contents for no real reason. He’s not trained to recognize poisons like Ana is, but he knows that Jack wouldn’t just kill him now. There wouldn’t have been a point to dragging him alive all the way back into town just to poison him. It would’ve been easier for Jack to pack up and leave. Unless he’s dug in here like a tick. And judging by the lived in room Jesse’s in, Jack just might be.

 

No, even if Jack were to murder him in order to stay in this town, the guild would come looking, and it would only be a matter of time before Jack would have to uproot himself regardless. It’s plain survival, unless Jack’s  _ that _ dumb, and Jesse has a feeling he isn’t. 

 

He takes a sip, feeling the warm bitter taste travel down his parched throat. Jack sighs quietly in relief, but there’s still tension there as he pulls up his computer chair and sits next to the bed. Jesse wants to stay where he is, with a clear view of the door, but his legs begin to tremble and he doesn't have the strength to perch himself on the dresser.  

 

He wobbles back to the bed and sits on the edge in resignation. He watches Jack with a careful eye, noting every subtle shift of muscle. Jack rubs his face, fatigue obviously getting to him. He sighs and sits back, taking his mug and holding it, perhaps as some kind of comfort. “Look, I can’t completely explain what happened… I’m usually in a lot more control when I’m…”

 

“When you’re a bloodthirsty beast,” Jesse finishes for him, tone grating. “Did you know I was lookin’ fer ya?” Jesse demands more than asks, now a lot more curious.

 

“I heard you were snooping around, asking questions. I thought, maybe, if I could just distract you long enough, your guild would call you back. But then I overheard your phone call to your boss and I knew you were gonna be stubborn.”

 

“You were  _ eavesdroppin’. _ ” Jesse accuses.

 

“It’s hard not to when your captain  _ literally _ screams into the receiver…” Jack shoots back, but it’s not as harsh as it could have been, more as though he were stating a fact. 

 

“So ya heard what I was plannin’ then,” Jesse says, “And you what? Planned to stalk me the entire night. Scare me off.” 

 

“No… I planned to just avoid you altogether. Particularly the path you staked out. Make you think that the leads you got were false and you’d eventually just give up. But last night…” Jack furrows his brows, trying to recall what exactly happened. He brings the mug closer to him, resting it on his forehead. 

 

“You chased me down instead and…”Jesse flushes, grimacing at the memory. The fire of embarrassment making the air stifling and uncomfortable. He suddenly wants to bolt from the room, go back home and never look back. 

 

He looks back up and eyes Jack looking almost sickly. His face is pinched and jaw tight, while his eyes gloss over out of focus. He’s trembling, mug shaking in his white knuckled hands. Jesse would be afraid of the thing shattering in Jack’s large hands if it wasn’t for the fact that he looks like he might lunge out of that chair. 

 

“I swear, I don’t know what happened,” Jack tries to explain in a sudden burst, like a dam cracking apart, but not yet breaking, “I’m not trying to make excuses, I’m  _ mortified _ by what happened, but I… Your scent. I caught it in the wind and I just couldn’t stay away. After that, it’s mostly a blur.” Jack looks at him then, guilt clear as the desert is barren. “I’m  _ so sorry _ , Jesse. But you have to believe that I never wanted to hurt you, or  _ anyone _ for that matter.”

 

Jesse frowns at him, brow creased. He has a sudden urge to comfort the man and it makes his stomach twist uneasily. “I… I can believe that you’ve been…  _ docile _ since the reports about ya started comin’ in…” Jesse relents. He takes another sip of his tea, feeling the tension in the air. He looks to his gun, which lays by his side ready to be used when necessary. “But what happened last night… What the  _ hell  _ was that, then?”

 

“I’ve… got a theory, but you may not like it.” Jack says, looking away. There’s a note of fragility in his tone, like he’s trying to stay calm but his facade his crumbling, and he might just break if he looks Jesse in the face one more time.  

 

Jesse sighs, his own tone impatient, “Then lay it on me.” Couldn’t be worse than getting fucked to within an inch of his life on his first solo hunt.

 

“I think it has something to do with us sleeping together the night before…” Jack begins eloquently. Jesse stares at him, brow raised at the bluntness of the statement. Jack continues with the same curtness, “You bit me and left a mark. Normally I don’t let anyone bite me during sex, and I can easily pretend that it’s a turnoff since I don’t bite people back… for obvious reasons of course. But  _ you _ did, and I think… with how soon it was to a full moon, and your scent still pretty fresh in my mind…” Jack pauses for a moment, face bright red and lip caught between his teeth. He looks mortified rather than embarrassed, like he’s ashamed.

 

“You blamin’  _ me _ fer this?” Jesse bristles, shooting a seething glare at the man sitting in front of him.

 

“ _ No! _ Oh God no,” Jack look at him and shakes his head, eyes wide and horrified, “I think,  _ maybe _ …” He trails off again, as though he were afraid of the words that might come out of his mouth. 

 

“Maybe  _ what? _ ” Jesse impatiently pushes, not sure what to make of all this but he has a bad feeling about it regardless. 

 

“I think… I think the wolf inside me thought you’d marked me, and… thought you claimed me as a mate,” Jack finishes, avoiding Jesse’s eyes again. 

 

There’s a pregnant pause before Jesse erupts, “You’ve got to be  _ kidding _ me.” He gives Jack a disbelieving look. “You think —  ”

 

“The  _ werewolf _ ,” Jack corrects, like it makes a difference. 

 

“ _You_ think that I marked you as a mate? So… what? The mutt thought it needed to claim me _back?_ ” Jesse frantically moves his arms in confused anger. He levels Jack with demanding stare, wanting answers. 

 

Jack’s hands tremble again, fidgeting against the porcelain mug. He’s not looking at Jesse, and that just makes the hunter all the more upset. He throws his own mug onto the carpeted floor. It doesn’t shatter, but the loud thunk it makes draws Jack’s attentions with a slight startle. He turns towards Jesse only to have his mug smacked out of his white knuckled hands. 

 

“ _ Well?! _ ” Jesse demands, anger seething and unbridled. 

 

It’s like a raging flood coming down the river. People can clearly see it coming, water rushing down the valley in a wave, but powerless to stop it all the same. Jesse can only flinch back. He’s motionless beyond that as Jack finally erupts. 

 

“That’s the part I’m not sure about!” Jack raises from the chair, nearly knocking it over, “Normally when stuff like this happens, the werewolf will turn the other person it deems their mate, but you said I  _ never _ bit you! I’m… I’m just as confused as you are!” Jack waves his arms wildly, anger and panic taking control. “It’s like it formed a bond with you before it had a chance to turn you.” He slides his trembling hands through his unkempt, hair before his grip turns tight in frustration, trying to check his emotions. Little clumps of greasy, golden hair peek through trembling fingers. He takes a shaky breath, but it doesn’t appear to help.

 

There was another pause, a little longer than the first. “So, it formed a mated bond with me? Like it wanted a human mate instead?” Jesse’s mind reels for any kind of information he may have read about that included human mates, but he keeps coming up blank. There’s no record he’s come across about this. It scares him more than he cares to admit.

 

“I don’t  _ know _ …” Jack’s hands slide to his face, hiding himself from the world around him. “I have pretty good synergy with it, but last night it just… took control. Something like this hasn’t happened since I was first turned.” He collapses back onto the seat, body hunched forward while he stares at his shaking palms in disgust. It creates a sad picture that doesn’t suit the man at all.  

 

He looks up, eyes red and guilty, “Jesse, I’m so so sorry. I’ve been trying to figure this out all morning, but I keep running into dead ends. I  _ never  _ meant for this to happen, but now I can’t seem to leave you alone. I tried leaving the house this morning to clear my head, and I barely made it five feet out the door before my chest seized and I needed to see you.” Jack looks like he’s on the verge of tears, body visibly trembling.

 

Jesse squirms. Some part of his mind whispering to him to embrace the man, to let his touch comfort and calm, but his body doesn’t move. He doesn’t understand what changed, what part of his brain suddenly decided to wake up and spout this nonsense. Jesse curls into himself, suddenly feeling sick and exhausted. 

 

Hesitantly, he tries to speak, to say anything that might make the air less suffocating. He opens his mouth and grabs for something to say, anything. “It’s o — ” It’s not really okay.  _ None _ of what’s happening is okay in any way, but he can’t say that Jack somehow masterminded a plot to rape him. It doesn’t make any of this better though, it just makes it all the more complicated. It makes him more upset and confused. It makes them both upset and confused. 

 

So, instead he relents an ounce of pity and says, “We’ll figure out what’s happening. I’ve got some contacts in the guild that’ll fix this mess— ” 

 

“I… I’ve already contacted them.” Jack admits, going back to rubbing his face. Jack shifts uncomfortably, taking deep breaths. 

 

“What?” Jesse gasps quietly, looking at his hunched form. 

 

“Your phone, it was back at your car. I—” He turns then, reaching for something behind him on the desk. He comes back around with Jesse’s burner phone. “I couldn’t get your other things from your campsite. You left so many wards hanging around, I could barely step within 30 feet of it.” He shifts uncomfortably, “I looked at your contacts and found the name ‘Rein’ and gave him a call. I didn’t tell him everything… Just enough to let him know where you are and that you’re safe.” He hands the cell back to Jesse slowly. 

 

Jesse snatches it and starts feverently looking through everything, making sure that nothing had been tampered with. Several long minutes filled with occasional tapping and beeping from the phone, yields nothing but what Jack said, a call to Reinhardt, and a multitude of texts from his captain and Miss Ana. All of them typed in such a way that Jesse is sure that they should be read in panic. 

 

The last message from Ana being, “ _ Hold on, we’re in route to your current location. Sending reinforcements. _ ”

 

“I— I don’t understand.” Jesse looks up at Jack’s very tired face. “Did you… You _ turned  _ yourself in?” This is a first. Mythic creatures don’t just willingly turn themselves over to hunter guilds like this. In fact, it’s such a rare occurrence that when it does happen, it’s a follow hunter who was turned. 

 

Jack sits there, hands on his chin and eyes unfocused. “Yeah…” Things go silent for a while. Jesse’s mind reels at everything. It feels like he can’t fully process what’s happened in the last 24 hours. He clenches onto the sheets and focuses on the many badges that litter his body. 

 

“They should be here later tonight,” Jack suddenly says, breaking the suffocating silence. “I’m sure they’ll pick your things up at the hotel and camp.” He slowly gets up then, everything about him looking drained, tired. “I’m sorry, Jesse.” He quietly shuffles out of the room not looking back.

 

Jesse notes that he leaves the door open. Perhaps a mistake, but Jesse thinks about booking it, leaving this house and town. He thinks about running away and hiding for the rest of his life, never having to think about Jack or face the guild ever again.

 

He stays though, against what he perceives as his better judgement. He takes note of all his aches and pains, ignoring the ones he’d rather not think about. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he collapses back into the bed, grabbing his gun and curling around it. He doesn’t feel safe enough to sleep, but he lays there regardless, staring at the chair Jack was in moments before. 

  
He squashes the urge to go see Jack, to check on him. He instead curls into himself further, tensing into a tight, little ball. He sighs to himself, wondering how pissed Miss Ana’s gonna be when she finally gets here to collect him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed and no one is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks down door* GUESS WHAT BITCHES??!!
> 
> I'm back and finally ready to post the second chapter! I'd like to give a special thanks to my betas, Hands, Bloome, and my best friend Kat for all their hard work and having to listen to me make excuses about how my grammar is atrocious. All of you are the best and I couldn't have gotten this chapter out without your help!
> 
> Now on to to the torment!
> 
> Warning this chapter contains a scene of non-con (within a dream), so please read with caution.

Jesse can smell the mildew as he descends through the darkness of the stairwell The only source of light coming from the flashlight Ana is holding in her hand, pointing the way into the depths of the Eichenwalde castle.

 

The moist, cold air envelops him, sending an unpleasant shudder up his spine. He can hear the echos of ghosts tumbling through the dark. They always had a knack at sending a shiver down his spine. Jesse hates going down here, but he’s equal parts glad and furious at Ana for making him come down here with her, to talk to _him_. He understands the need to, but couldn’t anyone else do the job besides him?

 

No, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he knows Ana is doing this for _his_ benefit. Ever since that night, he hasn’t been the same. Some days his heart aches and his mind grows foggy. Other days, his bones ache with a need that he can’t quite explain, something instinctual, animalistic. It’s on those days when his focus is off and his reactions sluggish, and no remedy can seem to get him to realign anything about him, that he must visit the beast. As though his soul has detached from his body and refuses to come back until he meets those stormy blue eyes.

 

It’s in those moments that he feels the lick of heat deep in his body, and it only serves to make him ill. He hates it but there’s nothing that can steady his being other than be in _his_ presence. And today just happened to be one of those days.

 

They come to a door as old as the castle itself, rusted hinges and all. Given what's held behind the ancient wood, it makes Jesse wonder how it could still stand so proud and firm. He feels Ana’s warm hand gently push him forward, expectant.

 

“Go now, I’ll be right behind you.” Her voice is firm, but kind like that of a concerned mother. Jesse is reminded how much she does for him, how much she puts up with his stubbornness and sometimes borderline childishness. The memories tugs at his heart and he concedes his defeat at last. He sighs before pushing the door open, the hinges protesting loudly.

 

It opens to a long hall. Lights flicker on above, strung from the rafters. Small red lights dot each corner, blinking. Incisively recording every second to a set of large flat screens upstairs. There’s a quiet hum of a generator behind a closed metal door with bright yellow signs signifying danger; obviously all recent additions to the ancient castle, yet the air is still stifling, like old catacombs beneath a city. It speaks an ancient language that no matter of modern technology could decipher.

 

On the other side sits a series of cells, each sectioned off by a thick stone wall. Some cells have iron bars to keep whatever creature at bay from the world. Others have been installed with what appears to be thick glass. Some cells only have a large metal door with a tiny slot to peak inside. Jesse’s even heard stories of a cell completely blocked off, a recreation of _The Casket of Amantillo_ that has always unsettled him _._ It still makes Jesse shudder to think what kind of creature the hunters left to rot behind these walls.

 

Jesse and Ana head down the stretch of cells, passing each one in tense silence. The only sounds accompanying them are their scuffling feet and the quiet echos of ghosts watching over them. Almost all of the cells are empty, and have been for a long time. Their guild may be one of the few that takes in prisoners, but it’s a rare occurrence.

 

Normally Jesse would find contempt coming down here. The quiet always leaves him with a sort of bone deep calmness that cleared his mind, but it’s different now. There’s an energy in the air that’s filled with dreaded anticipation. He’s left with more anxious thoughts of worst case scenarios than the ability to rationalize clearly. Each step is a heavy weight, pulling and tugging at the same time. Jesse wants to bolt, but with each cell they pass, he feels compelled to keep moving, to lessen the gap between him and _that thing._

 

Then they reach the cell they’re looking for. The bars are thick and tall, made of pure silver, yet they do not gleam like that of polished cutlery. Inside the cell sits a cot, a bucket, and an empty set of dirty dishes set to the side to be disposed of. In the far corner, however, sits a man.

 

It’s been less than a month— just over three weeks if Jesse really wants to think about it since they brought Jack to the castle, and yet he looks like he’s been here for years.

 

Jack’s covered in dust and dirt from the dungeon's walls and floor, and smudges of grime cover  his once clean face and hands. His clothes, stained and wrinkled despite the fact that he was given several fresh outfits. His once bright golden hair now holds a dull sheen to it, with greasy strands falling to his face and pointing in odd directions. There’s a pungent smell in the air, but Jesse manages to keep an apathetic face.

 

He knows Jack was offered a shower, but Jack refused as some kind of odd self flagellation. Jesse suspects it’s because he didn’t want to be under constant surveillance while doing such a private task. He couldn’t blame the man for that, but it’s not like they were going to offer the privacy either.

 

Yes, Jack may be a pitiful sight, but at least the bruises and arm healed.

 

To think about the night Ana’s team arrived at Jack’s house puts an uneasy feeling upon Jesse’s mind, to the point that he would rather forget it happened. It wasn’t so much the embarrassment as it was Reinhardt that made everything worse. He had never seen the man so angry before, not in all his years living in the guild as its ward. He still thinks about that night. How the giant of a man bursted through the door of Jack’s bedroom, concern dripping in everything he did. From his expressions down to they way he carried his body, even the way he spoke, was all gentle and soft. Ana had to keep shoving him out of the way so she could properly examine Jesse’s wounds.

 

Then the rest of the hunters came in, dragging along a willing Jack. Reinhardt's face marred into something unrecognizable. The anger he emitted alone was comparable to a mother bear, a nearly unstoppable force ready to charging at whoever threatened its cubs. Reinhardt was every bit as terrifying as the beast Jesse had tried to fight off the night before, and he shrunk back into the blanket to get away.

 

He remembers flinching as Reinhardt roared, stalking towards Jack and grabbing him. Jesse heard Ana start yelling, telling Reinhardt to calm down, but it didn’t work. He shook Jack’s frame, demanding to know what he had done to Jesse. Jack wouldn’t say outright, face apathetic, but avoiding Reinhardt’s gaze in guilt. Perhaps he was saving Jesse from the embarrassment or the unwanted pity from all the people in the room. It didn’t help him though, only resulting in physical blows from Reinhardt, a loud loud clap against the quite night. A slap across his face that left behind a bright red imprint on pale, freckled skin.

 

Ana began screaming, throwing out orders as the other hunters began to scramble finding a purchase on Reinhardt’s massive body. Jesse could only watch as Jack was thrown to the ground and picked up by his arm.

 

“What did you do to him?” Reinhardt’s voice had grown dark and low, nothing like what Jesse had ever heard from the man before. He saw Reinhardt’s grip tighten and suddenly Jesse felt a sharp pain in his arm, a burning ache that reached into the bone. He hissed, only catching Ana’s attention with it. Jack remained silent as he looked at the carpeted ground below. The only sign that he felt something was the tense working of his jaw.

 

“Tell me!” Reinhardt snarled. Fury wrapped around each word like a dragon breathing fire. The pain in Jesse’s arm grew before he heard a sickening snap come from across the room.

 

Jack and Jesse both screeched. Pain swept up his arm like rising flames and refused to stop. Jesse curled into himself, screaming through his teeth and clutching his arm. Tears stung his eyes and fell, leaving hot streaks across his face. He heard Ana’s voice ordering Reinhardt to stop as she rushed over to look over Jesse’s arm. When Reinhardt snapped to, he let go. Jack fell to the floor in a heap, clutching his forearm, though his was bent oddly. The other hunters quickly gathered him up, propping him into a sitting position. Some stayed by Reinhardt and gently pushed him further away.

 

“What in God’s name is going on?” Reinhardt stared at Jesse for an answer, but it was Ana who spoke.

 

“Jesse and the wolf share some kind of connection. As much as I can tell, at least.” She stood after making sure nothing was wrong with Jesse’s arm, and walked over to Jack, kneeling beside him and starting to brace his arm with the same tenderness. “What the wolf feels, Jesse will feel.”

 

“What does that mean?” Reinhardt’s voice was frail. He looked to Jesse, watching the young hunter wither on the bed in pain, clutching at his arm. He looked back to Ana, who was busy tending to the wolf while another hunter quickly brought her medicinal bag over. Jack heaved and hissed through his teeth as Ana prodded at his now broken arm. Jesse made similar noises, feeling stinging pockets of pain all over his already sore arm. She looked back and forth between Jack and Jesse, continuing to create a makeshift brace. Her lips pursed in a pensive expression before she focused back on Jack.

 

“It means you will control yourself.” She glanced at Reinhardt, giving him a somber look. “They have a physical connection,” she said evenly, “You will risk hurting Jesse more if you continue to act this way.”  Reinhardt stared between Jack and Jesse. Both twitched and withered like leaves in the fall. Jesse let loose a whimper as Ana started putting the brace on Jack. The sound was broken and shrill. Reinhardt’s face scrunched into guilt as he watched Jesse clutch his arm in pain. He bowed his head, avoiding Jesse’s troubled gaze. He would apologize later, after he meditated on his actions. Jesse knew this, but the damage was already done and he wouldn’t be in the mood to forgive so easily in that moment.

 

Jack’s arm had healed rather quickly after that. Just last week he heard from Ana that they removed the cast already. She had that fascinated glint in her eye as she spoke about it:  werewolves have an unnaturally powerful healing factor. Recovery for them always took much less time, which made them all the more dangerous. But to Ana, it meant more research, and more effective ways to take other similar creatures down. Jesse’s just glad that he no longer feels the ache in his arm anymore.

 

Jack turns his head, eyeing the two from his little corner of the cell. “How can I help you today?” he says tiredly. Another sleepless night if Jesse had to take a guess.

 

“Tonight will be a full moon; it’s time to prep you for the evening,” Ana answers as she walks towards the side to a small locked chest. Jesse stares back at Jack, still too caught up in memories and Jack’s appearance. He catches Jack’s eye and the two simply stare at each other. A whirlwind of unfamiliar feelings erupt in Jesse’s chest, all tight and restricting. He needs to go to him, needs to help him and do someth—

 

The trance is broken by Ana shoving a set of chains in his hands. Jack looks away and Jesse is left feeling empty and numb. The links appear heavy and thick. Made of some kind of alchemy mixture of silver and iron, with tiny runes carved into each link.

 

He hears a loud clink signaling that the complicated locking system has unlatched. He looks up to find Ana entering the cell without hesitation. There was no need to add extra precaution when entering Jack’s cell; he turned himself in willingly, after all.

 

Jesse, however, hesitates by the cell door, staring at the cuffs with mixed emotions. He’s been feeling torn between things involving Jack since he was brought here. Like some part of him feels guided by an unforeseen force, as though it was the devil on his the other shoulder. There’s a drag in each step as he approaches the cell, as if each movement forward ebbs his determination.

 

This would be the first time he’s been this close to Jack since the incident. He feels the heat of embarrassment as Ana pauses to look back at him. With a hand on her hip and head slightly tilted, she looks annoyed, impatient even, but to those that know her, it’s a sign of concern.

 

Jesse nods before gulping and taking a breath. He walks with Ana up to Jack, who stands up straight, almost obedient. He makes no moves and keeps his eyes trained on Ana. From this close up, Jesse can see the pitiful picture Jack makes in more detail, and his heart begins to ache against his will.

 

Jack slowly lifts his hands up, wrists together. Ana, with her little alchemy bowl, paints a seigle on each pale hand. Jesse vaguely recognizes it as a binding rune, but one that was meticulously put together. One of Ana’s own designs no doubt. Jesse stands and waits for Ana to finish painting them on Jack’s feet, as well. When she stands, she nudges Jesse forward.

 

Jesse takes a moment to find the cuffs, rattling the chain links as he hurries. Once he has them, he lifts one up under Jack’s left wrist. The metal hinges give quite easily, and yet Jesse hesitates to close them fully. Both hands tremble slightly as they grip the opened cuff. In his mind Jesse can hear an argument taking place. He recognizes them both, yet one is very much new and bothersome as of late.

 

Then everything stops: the noises, the trembling, even the fog that sullies his mind all day and night. He catches movement suddenly, a gentle back and forth, breaking him from his trance. It’s Jack’s other hand. His large knuckles gently brush against Jesse’s hand, almost too lightly to fully register. It’s a warm feeling, something comforting and reassuring. Everything seems to move slowly, like being caught in molossus. A sudden fondness bubbles up deep in his chest, letting him finally breathe. He looks up and sees sharp, blue eyes staring back at him.

 

Jesse flinches back upon realizing what he’s doing, nearly dropping the cuff and chains in the process. The rattling links echo sharply against the cell’s walls. Jack seems to jerk back as well, as through a hot poker seared his hands to the bone. His blue eyes widen in horror, like he just witnessed an atrocity. Something pulls at Jesse’s heart sharply. He quickly beats the feeling back.

 

Jack ducks his head as soon as the moment ends, hiding his guilt. “I’m sorry,” he says gruffly. His hands raise up a little higher, fingers clenched tightly into a white knuckled fist. Jesse hesitates.

 

Ana says nothing as she watches the exchange. She hides her feelings and thoughts well, even in this moment. Jesse catches her watching, and knows that if Jack was really going to harm him, Ana would have spotted it a mile away and got him out of there. She was good like that, good to him like that. He could trust her. He shakes his head, and tries again. This time the cuff clicks shut, the lock closing tightly.

 

He repeats the process three more times, before letting Ana take over wrapping the chains around in a complicated fashion. With Jack secured, she takes the ends to the wall and secures the links to a second set of cuffs bolted into the mortar. Ana then begins the task of lining the cell in wolfsbane, laying down extra near the door and cell bars.

 

“We will send down someone to feed you at sunset. Once the full moon passes, we’ll clean you up and take the chains off. We’ll be checking in on you tomorrow morning. Good night, Mr. Morrison,” Ana says, gently tugging Jesse out of the cell before locking it up tightly.

 

Jack sighs before saying, “Have a pleasant evening as well Ms. Amari, McCree.” Jesse turns and walks away, not bothering to say anything back. Ana trails behind him, shining an insistent light back up the spiraling staircase.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, that went a lot better than I expected it to.” Ana closes the door to her office lightly as they enter together. “I had thought I was going to drag a body bag out of there.”

 

“I’m glad you find this little social experiment entertainin’...” Jesse sit on the sofa, kicking his boots off and curling into himself. He wants to send a seething glare at Ana, but knows better. He doesn’t want her to see through his mask, to see how terrified he really is. So he lets his frustration bleed into his tone.

 

Ana turns to him with a concerned frown. He can feel her all knowing eyes upon him, boring holes into his head.

 

After a few moments, she sighs. “I’m sorry, Habibi.” Ana sits on the couch next to him, placing a gentle hand on his leg. “I can’t possibly understand what you’re going through right now, but as we discussed before, you’re connected to him. Until we can break whatever bond is keeping you together, then we cannot simply separate you two. You know first hand the effect of trying to sever a mating bond.”

 

“You coulda _done_ somethin’ instead of just...” Jesse mutters, only to flush and shrink like a wilting leaf. His shoulders slacken in defeat. Ana’s hand moves to his shoulder, rubbing in small circles.

 

“No, you’re right. Maybe I should have stepped in,” she says. Jesse is a bit affronted by her tone, but she steams on through as she tends to do before he has a chance to voice his objection. “But tell me Jesse, did it look like Morrison would cause you harm?”

 

Jesse nods his head, but in a stubborn way, like admitting it would strip him of what dignity he has left. “Yes, of course he would have.”

 

She eyes him then. Gives him a look that could move mountains. He looks away and remains silent.

 

“Really? Because from what I saw, Morrison looked at you like you had hung the stars and moon into the sky.” she pauses, pursing her lips. “And you had a similar look in your eyes as well.”

 

An argument starts to form on Jesse’s tongue, but he can still feel her stealing gaze on him. After a few moments of tense silence, he hears Ana sigh. “I can understand your anger with me, but if you thought for one second that I wouldn’t have pulled you out of there the moment I sensed danger, then you and I need to have a very long discussion.”

 

Jesse bows his head, desperately avoiding her. “I’m sorry, I just…” His voice cracks. He feels warm arms come around his frame. They’re strong and familiar in that way that Jesse has come to rely too heavily on nowadays.

 

“Shh, I know, Habibi. You are safe now. I have you.” Jesse leans into Ana, silently thanking her for acknowledging his distress. It’s all he can really ask for. The only thing he really has, right now.

 

“Why… why does this have to be so difficult?” He doesn’t ask why this had to happen to him, yet Ana seems to have heard it regardless.

 

“I’m not sure Jesse,” she said with a soft tone. “This is something we have never encountered before. Any records of force bonding we have all show that the victim was turned before the incident.”

 

Jesse hates how she says _force bonding,_ like it’s some kind of casual conversation topic. How she focuses on the consequences, the answers, rather than the crime, the sentence. Like he’s some clinical experiment rather than a human being.

 

“You know, Miss Ana, you can say it.” Jesse looks at her then. A resigned sadness weighs on his face like dirt during a dust storm. Out of the members of the guild who helped recover Jesse, only Ana knew exactly what happened that night.

 

The memory of her face, the way her eyes glazed in sadness as he described in so little words what had happened when the beast had pinned him to the snow. The shock and guilt had never been so clear to him, not in all the years that Jesse had known her. Despite what he had told her, what he tried to convince her of, she still held him close whispering how sorry she was. Quiet apologies of how _she_ had been the one to send him on that mission, of how _she_ should have known better. Jesse could only cling to her and sob, pleading that she stop thinking like that. That she wasn’t the one to blame.

 

Ana sighs again. “It doesn't make it any less painful to say it. To breath life into it.”

 

“Trying to downplay it doesn't really help either,” Jesse counters, before standing from the couch and shrugging off the blanket of Ana’s comfort. Jesse had at one point agreed with her. The idea of bringing it up, of knowing that it did in fact happen, was something Jesse couldn’t handle. He didn’t want to face the reality of the situation yet, and maybe he never would be fully ready to face it. Now though, he feels a horrible fear masked by anger. He wants answers, not gentle, egg shelled words. Trying to avoid it would only make it worse, whether he’s ready to accept the situation or not.

 

He has to force himself to accept it, like every other bad thing that happens in this world, because he wants to be justified for the rage and terror he feels. “I was raped. There's no need to dance around it anymore,” He says rather somberly, looking right at her. The word makes her grimace.

 

“I'm sorry,” Ana says, the guilt showing in the cracks of her mask. She turns her hands to look at the lines in her palms hoping to hide her face long enough to recompose herself. Jesse wants to tell her it’s not her fault, that she has nothing to feel sorry about. He goes to do so, but instead Ana changes the subject, cutting off his words like a bullet through flesh. “How are you feeling? I know seeing him upsets you greatly.”

 

Jesse pauses, stuttering on the sudden topic change and forcing to backtrack a bit before giving an answer. “Trapped.” He walks over to her desk, sliding a finger across the mahogany surface. “Angry, frustrated? Take a pick. I’ve been forced into a some kinda mental bond with the monster that _raped_ me. I can’t even leave the grounds of the castle without feeling like I might keel over from a heart attack.” Jesse cuts himself off before he can rant anymore.

 

Ana gets up, carefully walking over to him and rubs his back. “I’m working on a solution. We’ll figure something out, I’m sure of it.” Her attempts at reassurance are nice, but Jesse still feels doubtful.

 

A vicious part of him—one Jesse does not recognize—wants to lash out at her, at the idea. How dare she try and break their bond? To take away the part of him that is connected to Jack? Like so many times before, the thought is quickly swallowed down just as quickly as it bubbled up, locked away with the rest of the odd feelings he’s had since his return. He reminds himself that these are just another symptom of the forced bond. They don’t mean anything past some based animal-like instinct. Yet there’s still a part of him that fears these instincts will overflow, and what would happen when they do.

 

Jesse nods, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. “I just… I just want all of this to _end,_ ” he whispers. “I’m tired of feeling things that I don’t want to. Seeing him like that, all I wanted to do was curl up to him and tell him everythin’ was gonna be okay. I could feel this _wrongness_ coming off of him like a sin. It was suffocatin’. I don’t know how much more I can take.”

 

“I can’t say that I have the answers to ease your mind, young one, but I can offer you the knowledge that I will always be there to listen to you.” She kisses his temple. It soothes his mind a bit, but not much. She notes it in the way he holds himself and tried to change the subject again. “I’ve been observing both your behavior these past weeks, trying to find something that may lead to setting both of you free. However, today I could see the conflict in your face as you tried to cuffed him. He had a similar look himself. It was as if you were both in a trance,” Ana says thoughtfully as she pulls away. “I think you should know, Jesse, this bond you share is still very strong. And now I’m unsure if simply separating you two will do the trick.”

 

“What do ya mean? How long did your scholar friends say it was gonna take?” Jesse looks towards her, ready to deal with this mess. Ana had pulled almost every string and contact she knew in order to help Jesse, but the solutions she had been given were ineffective.

 

“They don’t know. What you and Mr. Morrison share is a very rare type of bond. It could take years before it is completely severed,” Ana admits. “But I have other sources I can contact, though I’d rather not.” She suddenly scowls, placing her hands on her hips in an air of disapproval, and Jesse immediately knew who she was talking about.

 

“You mean Gabe?” His eyes light up with mixed feelings. It’s been a few years since he’s seen his old mentor and Jesse isn’t sure if he should be excited or scared by the prospect. Ana’s frown only deepens as she looks at him.

 

“Unfortunately…” She turns towards her desk, fishing through her files. “I think I’ve pinpointed his current location. I can contact him and see if he’d be willing to help.”

 

“Of course he would,” Jesse reassures. The concerned frown Ana throws at him says otherwise.

 

“And of course you’d think that of him.” She shakes her head, looking back at her files and ignoring his hurt expression. “I know what he means to you Jesse, but he is no longer the same man he once was,” she says in a softer tone.

 

“Did he really change that much Ana?” Jesse stands then, striding to the desk. “I know the man died, and something like that is bound to change someone’s perspective, but you can still trust him.” He glances at the file on her desk, and old photo of Reyes peeking out of the folder.

 

Ana holds his gaze. “I have no choice but to trust him at this point. We haven’t found a method that works yet, and your bond seems to only grow rather than wilt away. My sources are starting to scrape at the bottom of the barrel at this point.”

 

“He’s not a bad man, Ana.” Jesse eyes her. She notes the affection in his eyes, but doesn’t comment on it.

 

“No, but being a demon does mean there is something profoundly evil within you,” she retorts. Jesse knows this is a losing argument. Ana had stopped trusting Gabe a long time ago. Rightly so, in most people’s eyes. Jesse can still remember the look in Gabe’s eyes as he tore the cultists’ bodies apart. Could still feel the warmth of blood upon the earth as Gabe sanctified it with corpses. But there was also the aftermath. The regret and pain Reyes cried into the dead of night, startled from another nightmare. The tender way he held mortal flesh and bone when regarding another hunter through touch. The way he caressed Jesse’s face with fondness before he finally left.

 

Jesse sighs in resignation, knowing that, despite what happened, there was no way to convince her otherwise that Gabe wasn’t somehow still a threat. She gives him a disapproving look before continuing, “I’ll make the necessary plans. Until then, try to get some rest Jesse. You’ve had a very unpleasant day.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse stands in the middle of the cell Jack’s being held in, which is strange because he doesn’t have access to the locking mechanism. Nonetheless, he stands there, encircled by wolfsbane and silver pendants.

 

A pale hand reaches out and plucks a petal from his brown hair. It’s large and powerful, like it could grip the breath out of his throat with ease, yet it’s gentle and slow. Cautious. Jesse looks up then, catching vibrant blue eyes and a friendly face smattered in freckles.

 

Jack smiles at him, warm and comforting. He’s naked, but Jesse doesn’t really mind, which is also strange, but he chooses not to question it. Instead Jesse goes to him, feeling the flowers crush beneath his bare feet as he does so. Jack embraces him in welcoming arms, pressing Jesse tightly into his bare chest. He breaths in Jack’s scent. It’s clean, but not fresh. A hint of Jack’s musk lingers like the smell of rain a few hours after it had fallen. Like how Jesse imagines Jack would smell at the end of a normal day. He presses his face deeper into Jack’s warmth, inhaling deep.

 

The cold press of the silver pendants causes him to pause for a moment. He pulls away from Jack and looks down to see the charms at his feet. Warning sigils carved into the metal glow an unnatural blue with ominous warning. He shivers, feeling his skin start to crawl. He looks to Jack with a confused expression, hoping he would have the answers, but instead he’s faced with something else.

 

The beast digs his claws into Jesse’s arms, tearing his sleeves and skin before throwing him to the ground. Jesse scrambles away, but is quickly dragged back by a powerful grip on his leg. Jesse screams, trying to grab anyones attention, but he only sees darkness outside the cell walls and the glowing blue of the charms. He turns and throws up his arms as the wolf descends upon him.

 

It’s heavy, suffocating. Jesse punches and claws at fur and shifting muscle until he’s laid there bare to the creature above him. Tears spring from his eyes as fear encases him. He feels like his limbs are tangled in something as the fight in him begins to die. The wolf merely watches him with hunger in its eyes.

 

Jesse sobs as it lowers down, crushing him to the floor. He can’t breath. He begins to struggle again, but his efforts are in vain. He feels the first lick upon his neck, leaving a numb trail behind. A spark of arousal begins low in his gut and Jesse sobs again. He shakes his head as he feels the beast grip his thighs and push into him suddenly.

 

Jesse screams while the wolf continues its licks across his neck and chest. Its thrusts grows rough and fast, and Jesse feels his cock grow harder with each push and pull, much to his dismay. Suddenly he feels sharp teeth at his neck. Jesse’s yells become choked and shrivel into pathetic whimpering, trying to shake his head and get free.

 

He hears a familiar voice above him, tutting him like a child, “You’re all mine now, do you understand?” He looks up to see Jack’s beautiful face, eyes glowing with malice. His teeth sharp and menacing as he smiles down at Jesse’s quivering body, “Mine.” Jack lowers his head and tears at his throat with his sharp, pointed teeth. Jesse screams, feeling the hot rush of blood run down his body, bathing him entirely like a sacrificial lamb. He tries to scream, but all that comes out is a gurgled mess. The last thing he hears is Jack laughing above him, the sound mocking and cruel.

 

Jesse wakes with a start, chest heaving and skin clammy. He looks at his clock, jaw clenching as he realizes the numbers were too bleary to read. He wipes his teary eyes, holding back the sob that desperately wants to escape.

 

His whole body is in pain. The aches make him clench his teeth as they overcome him in blinding hot waves. The most concentrated points seem to be his hands and feet as they throbbed with each pulse of his heart. Ana’s wards must have taken effect.

 

He closes his eyes, trying to will the pain away, but he’s hit with the sight of Jack’s face, expression smug as blood cascades down his mouth. His sharp teeth peak out from between lips as he smiles in an unnatural way, caked in blood.

 

Jesse shoot out of his bed, fumbling with the covers that tangled between his legs during the night. He stumbles as he tries to stalk out of the room, his feet erupting in fresh pain with each step. In the darkness he can hear the howls of the beast down in the dungeon. Jesse looks through the dark until he can only see red, a bitter kind of anger welling up in his throat as he yanks the old wooden door open.

 

He fumbles his way through the darkness, the cries of the beast guiding him. His anger festers hotly and grows as the sounds grow louder and louder. Jesse feels his fists clench until they shake and his knuckles turn white. The pain in them numb for a bit before it crawls back in a white hot flash, but Jesse endures it.

 

He comes upon the door at the end of the stairs and wrenches it open with a shout. The wolf’s howls, now unfiltered, are deep and grueling. Like the animal’s in pain. Jesse’s heart swells, part in vicious satisfaction and part aching sadness. His frustration and anger grow with his conflicting emotions as he makes his way down the hall.

 

The icy chill of the wandering ghosts barely give him reprieve from the anger and pain pulsing through his body. He reaches the cell, finding the werewolf fighting with its restraints. The beast whines, the pitch high and pathetic, as it catches sight of Jesse coming into view. It looks as if it tangled itself in it’s own chains, barely being able to stand. It crawls its way towards Jesse’s figure. Soft whimpers fall from it’s closed muzzle while it peers at Jesse with glowing eyes.

 

Jesse bristles. The creature is seeking comfort? From _him?_ He hisses at the wolf, “Don’t _fucking_ come near me!” He grabs the bars of the cell, ignoring the pain in his body and watching the beast flinch back. A dark sense of enjoyment bubbles up at the sight. He continues his seething, “I hate you! I fucking hate you! You’ve ruined my life!” Jesse feels hot tears trickle down his face.

 

The werewolf presses lower to the floor, ears back and whimpering pathetically. Jesse tries to shake the bars, scare the beast even more, make it fear him as much as he fears it. When the bars don’t budge —too reinforced and sturdy— Jesse slides down to his knees. The aches in his body finally overwhelm him. Tears flow down his face like uncontrolled rivers. Teeth clench together as he holds back a sob.

 

He reaches through to spaces of silver and iron and past the wolfsbane that border the cell. His shaking palm is open, beckoning the creature to come. “Look what you’ve done to me.” Jesse croaks. The beast comes forth, nuzzling into its mate’s hand, desperate for any kind of touch, desperate to comfort back. Jesse grips down on fur and yanks with a painful jerk of his arm.

 

The creature yelps, skittering back into the wall. It cowers away in a whiney barks, clawing at its scalp. A look of hurt shines through it’s eyes, almost like betrayal, but Jesse simply clutches at the clump of fur he pulled away in a shaking fist.

 

“Don’t ever touch me again,” he growls through his tears, “ _You hear me?!_ ” The creature skitters further into itself, pressing into the wall. “Don’t you _ever_ fucking touch me again!” Jesse’s screams echo down the dungeon, off the cold walls, causing the beast to flinch and whimper. Like Jesse actually hurt the thing’s feelings. It only seems to make Jesse angrier.

 

He tries to shake the bars of the cell again, the pain in his hands intensifying. He tries to shake them again, screaming obscenities all the while, “You’re the reason I can’t sleep or eat! Why I feel like every bone in my body wants to snap! Fuck you!” He’s not concerned with keeping himself calm. He watches the wolf curl against the wall, staring at him. His large form shakes with fear as Jesse continues to let his anger consume him.

 

A large hand presses to Jesse’s shoulder and he flinches violently into the bars of the cell. The wolf only seems to tremble more and whimper. Jesse twists around, finding the gentle face of Reinhardt, looking concerned.

 

“Jesse… Are you alright? I heard screaming and the ghosts lead me to you,” He pauses for a moment, looking back at the wolf and then to Jesse, “What are you doing down here?” He asks. Reinhardt’s massive body kneels before him, shifting hesitantly. How much did he hear?

 

Jesse’s body heaves as he tries to mentally put himself together, “I—” He croaks, voice strained and rough from his outrage. He gulps, feeling his dry throat constrict. “I don’t—” He tries to deny, but he feels his breath stutter suddenly.

 

Reinhardt places his hands on Jesse’s shoulders gently, bringing him towards him. Jesse realizes that he’s crying, hot tears flowing out of his eyes with each heaving breath. His body trembles from both pain and exhaustion. He curls into Reinhardt's chest, desperate to hear his beating heart, something stable to anchor onto. He can faintly hear the man above him making quiet shushing sounds while a large, warm hand gently cards through his tangle hair.

 

The whimpers of the beast are far away, muffled by Reinhardt’s massive form. Jesse yearns to follow the sound, to close the distance.

 

And for some reason, that’s what makes him start to openly weep. His body trembles violently as he sobs. His aching arms reach around Reinhardt's body. His hands clutch in pain and desperation. His cries are muffled as he buries himself into gentle arms. He can hear Reinhardt speaking to him, but he can’t focus on the deep tenor of his voice. Jesse shakes his head, not knowing what to do or say.

 

He feels Reinhardt shift, standing up and bringing Jesse with him. He trembles as he’s set on his legs. Pain radiates up his body, bucking his knees. Letting the younger man lean into him, Reinhardt steadies him.  

 

“Come Jesse. You need your rest.” He gives Jesse a kind smile. Jesse nods slowly, breath stuttering as he calms down. He hears a faint whimper come from the cell, and Jesse turns to look.

 

The beast is still trembling, having moved to the corner. Its eyes glows as it continued to stare at him. It whimpers again as another wave coursed through both of them like a raging river. Jesse suddenly feels a shudder travel up his spine. He feels the connection between them more than ever in that moment. It’s a sudden burst of emotion not entirely his own, and yet is. Pain, fear, regret, all mixed with his own feelings and thoughts.

 

He tries to take a step, but Reinhardt brings his arm around Jesse’s shoulder, grip firm and protective. It breaks the trance Jesse had stumbled himself into. He looks up to Reinhardt and sees the the glint of rage burning under the surface. Slowly, the older man starts to guide Jesse into the darkness of the dungeon. Away from the wolf. Away from Jack.

 

Jesse feels a sudden relief wash over him, silently thanking Reinhardt for pulling him out. He’s stuck in a slight daze from the pain and exhaustion. Still, he manages to stumble up the stairs as he’s lead to Reinhardt’s room and onto his large bed. He lies awake for another hour or so despite the tired state of his body and mind, wondering what he would have done if he had taken that step.

 

He finds that he’s not entirely sure, and it frightens him all the more.  


End file.
